This invention relates generally to processes for manufacturing hand tools. More specifically, the present invention relates to a novel process for manufacturing a bow rake.
The traditional bow rake, primarily used in gardening but also widely used in connection and other related fields, comprises a piece of forged or stamped steel with integral teeth or tines. Usually there are from twelve to twenty four teeth or tines across the width of the bow rake, which are one inch to two inches long, depending on the model and intended use of the bow take. Bow rakes are typically utilized in raking operations not performed by so-called leaf rakes, such as raking up debris around construction sites, and small limbs and twigs. Bow rakes can be constructed in various grades of durability and performance, but as a general rule the heavier the thickness or size of the tines, the heavier the work that may be performed with a particular bow rake.
As in many existing tools, the rake head must accomplish several functions, such as providing: a method by which to attach the head to the handle; a frame to which the tines are attached or project from; a bow to provide stiffness for the outer extremities of the rake head; and a tough and/or hard surface to the tines. The object is to create enough stiffness and durability in the bow rake for its intended use. Thus, the frame, the bow, the handle attachment and the tine sizes may vary in regard to the level of duty that the rake is going to be called upon to perform.
Since all of the component parts of the rake head are forged or stamped from one piece of steel, and in view of the fact that the various component parts of the rake head performed different functions, concessions are made to one component or another so that the properties of the various components of the rake head are averaged out to form an "acceptable" tool head. This approach, however, leads to the manufacture and use of tool heads which are less than ideal simply because all of the component parts of the rake head cannot be optimized during standard manufacturing operations.
Accordingly, there is a need for a new bow rake wherein the rake head is manufactured of separate components designed to give optimum performance and greater reliability at lower cost in comparison with the standard bow rake head. The present invention fulfills this need and provides other related advantages.